My Destiny Vampire
by hyuna98
Summary: [ CHAP 3 UP ! - END!]"Saat takdir itu datang,kamu tidak akan mungkin bisa menolak" "Aku akan datang" ... 'Kamu sudah menemukannya Donghae-a' ... "Takdir? Vampire? Jangan bercanda!" - Ga pinter bikin summary! Cast : Lee Donghae, Kang Hyuna, Kang Minhyuk. Super Junior and CNBLUE Member's
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Kang Hyuna ( nabilahrachmah)

**Title ** : My Destny, Problem (chap-1)

**Cast ** : -Lee Donghae  
-Kang Hyuna

-Kang Minhyuk

-Lee Eunra

-Park Shinhye

-Other CNBLUE and SJ member's

**Rating ** : PG 15

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Problem, Romance

**Note** : aku ucapin maksih makasih banget untuk yang udah mau baca dan post ff genre fantasy pertamaku ini. maaf banget kalau ceritanya itu ga jelas,ngebingungin atau ngebosenin. Baru pertama buat fanfict bergenre fantasy, kritik dan saran pembaca sangat sangat aku butuhkan. Udah maap panjang banget cuap cuapnya.. selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka! ^^

_"__Saat takdir itu datang,kamu tidak akan mungkin bisa menolak.._

_"__Aku akan datang" _

_"__Nuguseoyo..?"_

_"__Your destiny"_

Ahh.. mimpi itu lagi, lagi lagi aku terjaga karena mimpi aneh itu. Mimpi yang akhir akhir ini sering menggangguku, dan aku tidak pernah tau maksud mimpi itu. Dan anehnya juga, setiap aku terjaga aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Walaupun sekedar mengingat siapa yang berbicara padaku. Aku coba untuk memejamkan mata,tapi sial selalu tidak bisa. Kulirik jam didinding kamarku, _aigoo_ baru pukul 3 dini hari..

-Seoul Universitas.-

"Ya! Kenapa dengan wajahmu Na-a? Bergadang lagi?" Sapa sahabatku, eunra. Aku mengangguk

"Karena mimpi itu?" tanya Shinhye. Lagi lagi aku mengangguk. Ya, aku memang menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dua sahabat terdekatku ini.

"Setelah aku pikir pikir sepertinya mimpi kamu pertanda sesuatu deh" ujar Eunra

"Ya aku rasa seperti itu Na. Apa kamu tidak pernah ingat mimpimu setiap kamu terjaga?" tanya Shinhye.

"Tidak. Yang aku ingat hanya orang didalam mimpi itu bilang, dia akan datang. Saat aku Tanya dia siapa dia bilang dia takdirku.." jawabku. Kedua sahabatku tampak bepikir. Tapi kalau menurutku mimpi ini aneh, takdir? Apa maksudnya takdir.

"Ah! Aku tau .. tapi ini sedikit tidak masuk akal" kata Eunra tiba tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Shinhye penasaran. Tapi baru saja Eunra ingin menjawab, Park _seosangnim_ sudah masuk ke kelas, dengan terpaksa kami menghentikan aktivitas ngerumpi kami.

Dikediaman sebuah rumah yang terpencil disebuah hutan jauh dari jangkauan 'Manusia'

Sebuah keluarga yang terlihat seperti 'manusia' terlihat sedang melakukan rapat keluarga yang menyinggung salah satu anggota keluarga mereka..

"Ya, apa kau nyakin dengan apa yang kau lihat Ryeowook-a?" Tanya Leeteuk anggota keluarga yang paling tua di dalam kediaman itu.

"Hmm.. _Mollaseo_ _hyung_. Tapi apa penglihatanku selalu meleset? Aku rasa tidak _hyung_.." jawab Ryeowook. Semua orang yang ada disitu terdiam. Masih memikirkan ucapan Ryeowook yang membuat mereka terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ryeowook melihat kalau salah satu takdir keluarganya merupakan kerabat musuh abadi mereka, Mungkin..

"Ah sudahlah .. Kita lihat saja apa yg terjadi nanti" ujar Donghae tiba tiba. Semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah Donghae secara kompak. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang padahal takdir yang dimaksud adalah takdirnya?

"Mwo?! Aku rasa kamu terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi dan novel novel fantasymu Ra" kata Shinhye sedikit tertawa dengan penjelasan Eunra.

"YA! Kan tadi aku sudah bilang ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana pendapatmu Na-a?" ujarnya membela diri. Aku terdiam masih memikirkan ucapan Eunra tadi, sedikit konyol mungkin. Masa iya di zaman modern gini masih ada yang namanya 'Vampire' tapi kalo dikaitkan dengan mimpiku.. Aish aku semakin bingung!

"_Mollaseo_ Ra. Aku bukannya ga percaya tapi ini sedikit diluar akal sehat manusia.." ujarku . Perbincangan kami terpotong saat ponsel ku bordering. Ada pesan dari Minhyuk _oppa_.

Minhyuk: Na, lusa atau tiga hari lagi _oppa_ akan kerumahmu. Persiapkan mentalmu ya.

Aku: Maksud _oppa_?

Minhyuk: Nanti kau juga tau tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi.

Apa coba maksud Minhyuk _oppa_ ga jelas banget deh. Aku meletakan kembali ponselku kedalam tas dan mulai mengganti topic pembicaraan tentang 'Mimpi' ku tadi.

Tumben banget suasana kelas masih sepi begini. Dan eh, siapa itu yang meduduki tempatku? Seorang _namja_. Apa dia mahasiswa baru ya? Ah apa peduliku aku meletakan tasku dikursi didepan 'Kursi yang seharusnya aku duduki' dan mulai asik dengan novelku.

None pov

Hyuna mulai asik dengan buku bacaannya. Tidak sadar kalau _namja_ yang menduduki kursi yang 'Seharusnya' dia duduki terus memperhatikannya

'Hey.. ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu saat pertama melihat gadis ini' batin _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu dalam hati. Suasana kelas mulai ramai tidak sesepi tadi. Eunra baru saja masul ke kelasnya, Eunra menyadari kalau sepertinya ada mahasiswa baru yang masuk dikelas mereka. Dan menduduki kursi kesayangan Hyuna. Eunra menghampiri mahasiswa itu

"_Annyeonghasseyo_, Lee Eunra _imnida_. Kamu mahasiswa baru ya disini? Aku baru pertama melihatmu" sapanya . Donghae menoleh sebentar namun pandangannya beralih ke hyuna lagi.

"Ne,aku mahasiswa baru. Donghae _imnida_" balas Donghae sedikit dingin . Eunra yang merasa hawa tidak menyenangkan membuat huruf O tanpa suara dibibirnya lalu meninggalkan Donghae dan beralih ke meja Hyuna.

"Annyeong Na! tumben kamu ga marah kursi kesayanganmu ditempati orang lain?" Tanya Eunra yang mengganggu aktivitas Hyuna. Hyuna yang menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya itu meletakan bukunya bacaanya diatas meja .

"Oh, Annyeong Ra. Mau marah gimana? Dia sepertinya mahasiswa baru. Jadi untuk sehari ini aku mengalah saja." Jawab Hyuna, tapi dia merasa aneh.

"Bukan karna ada apa apa? Waktu itu saat Jungshin menduduki tempatmu kamu marah marah gajelas padahal jungshin waktu itu juga mahasiswa baru" kata Eunra panjang. Hyuna diam, benar juga si apa yang diucapkan Eunra.

"Eh Shinhye mana? Tumben belom nongol?" Tanya Hyuna mengalihkan pembicaraan

"_Molla_.. telat lagi kali." Jawab Eunra sambil mengendikan bahu. Tidak lama kemudiam dosen yang terkenal killer pun masuk kekelas mereka. Yang membuat aktivitas EunNa itu berhenti.

Donghae pov#

Aish.. ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa sejak tadi pandanganku terus mengarah kepada gadis ini? Siapa tadi namanya.. ahh Hyuna, tiba tiba Leeteuk _hyung_ mengirim telepati kepadaku.

'Kamu sudah menemukannya Donghae-a'

'Menemukan? Apa _hyung_'

'Takdirmu. Yang Wookie bilang kemarin'

Takdirku? Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku memastikan kalo dia benar benar takdirku? Sekarang sudah jam pulang kampus. Mataku masih saja mengawasi gerak gerik Hyuna. Hyuna selalu bersama dengan _yeoja_ yang menyapaku tadi, ah lebih baik aku mengikutinya.

None pov#

Hari ini Eunra berencana menginap di rumah Hyuna. Sekarang mereka Hyuna dan Eunra bermaksud mengajak Shinhye untuk ikut. Berhubung tadi dia ga masuk jadi EuNa datang kerumah Shinhye. Setelah sampai mereka langsung disambut oleh Shinhye, pertamanya si dia ceng ngesngesan karna bolos kuliah kesiangan katanya. Dan ternyata Shinhye juga tidak ada acara jadilah tiga sekawan itu menginap dirumah Hyuna. Berhubung Hyuna anak tunggal, dan juga eomma dan appanya sudah tidak ada, jadi dia hanya tinggal sendiri dirumahnya.

'_Bersiaplah, waktumu hampir tiba'_

_'__Maksudmu? Dan hei siapa kamu?!'_

_'__Aku adalah takdirmu. Cepat atau lambat kamu akan menjadi sepertiku'_

"Ahh!" lagi lagi Hyuna terbangun karna mimpi itu. Teriakannya sedikit mengganggu Eunra dan Shinhye

"Hey, bicik tau teriak malem malem gini" ujar Shinhye setengah sadar.

"Hye-a.. mimpi itu , dan aku melihat siapa _namja_ yang ada dimimpiku" Ucapan Hyuna barusan langsung membuat Shinhye melek dan mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Eunra yang masih tertidur pulas. Hyuna menceritakan lagi mimpinya itu kepada dua sahabatnya, yah walaupun waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Tuh kan! Bisa saja apa yang aku bilang kemarin benar Na-a.. ya memang tidak masuk akal si" ujar Eunra tiba tiba. Shinhye yang awalnya menganggap ini konyol mulai berpikir kalau ada benarnya juga..

"Emang siapa _namja_ yang ada dimimpimu itu?" Tanya Shinhye

"Aku si tidak yakin, tapi aku rasa dia Lee Donghae mahasiswa baru di kelas kita" jawab Hyuna, disaat tiga sahabat itu masih terus membicarakan mimpi hyuna, mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang diawasi oleh _namja_ yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Ternyata benar.." ujar namja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuna

Dilain tempat,di kediaman Minhyuk sepupunya Hyuna terlihat perbincangan serius disana. Ada empat orang namja disana Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Jungshin, dan Jonghyun. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan suatu hal penting yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hyuna.

"Jungshin-a, apa kamu tidak salah dengan apa yang kamu lihat tadi?" Tanya Minhyuk

"Tidak _hyung_. Tadi aku melihat seorang _namja_ yang mengikuti Hyuna dan Eunra . Dari baunya sepertinya dia.. 'Vampire'" jawab Jungshin. Semua yang ada disana langsung terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Jungshin. Oke biar saya perjelas disini, Minhyuk Yonghwa Jungshin dan Jonghyun adalah Were Wolf. Dan bagi mereka 'vampire' adalah musuh yang harus dibunuh. Karna mereka membunuh manusia, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau keluarga 'Vampire' Donghae termasuk vegetarian. karna mereka tidak meminum darah manusia. Melainkan hanya darah hewan. Yang membuat mereka kaget, kalau seorang Vampire sudah 'mengikuti' seorang _yeoja_. Bisa jadi, _yeoja_ itu mangsanya atau.. takdirnya! Hyuna sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Minhyuk adalah Were Wolf karna mereka hanya sepupu. Dan niatnya Minhyuk ingin mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada Hyuna besok, karena Hyuna memang harus mengetahui. Tapi ternyata datang satu masalah…

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Kang Hyuna ( nabilahrachmah)

**Title** : My Destny, Problem (chap-2)

**Cast** : -Lee Donghae

-Kang Hyuna

-Kang Minhyuk

-Lee Eunra

-Park Shinhye

-Other CNBLUE and SJ member's

**Rating** : PG 15

**Genre** : fantasy,problem,romance

**Note ** : Chap duanya dataang, makasih ya yang udah revieuw ff ini :) selamat mebaca ! jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya! No sidder gomawoo

Hyuna pov#

"Hari ini saya akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok. Dikumpulkan lusa. Dan saya sudah menentukan kelompoknya. Kalian dengarkan dan nama yang saya sebut langsung bergabung ke dalam kelompoknya" Aishh.. malas sekali tugas kelompok seperti ini. Semoga saja aku satu kelompok dengan Shinhye dan Eunra, ini hari kedua setelah kedatangan murid baru itu. Entah aku yg ke geeran, apa memang benar mahasiswa baru itu selalu saja memperhatikanku. Ditambah lagi mimpi itu..

"Kelompok tujuh. Kang hyuna, Lee Eunra, Lee Donghae, Lee Jungshin, dan Park Shinhye" ujar Ahn _seosangnim_, aku langsung menoleh kearah eunra dengan tapapan 'Yes-kita-sekelompok' dan langsung menghampiri anggota kelompokku yang disebut dosen tua itu. Dan ternyata aku satu kelompok dengan Donghae dan Jungshin. Tidak sengaja aku melihat tatapan Jungshin ke Donghae, seperti tatapan.. benci? Ahh apa peduliku. Kami mulai membicarakan, kapan,dan dimana tugas itu akan dikerjakan. Dan aku merasa sedari tadi Donghae memperhatikanku, dan Jungshin menatap tidak suka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka sih?

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau mengerjakan tugasnya dirumahku saja? Nanti malam?" ujarku memberi saran.

"Iya. Kan dirumah Hyuna tidak ada siapa siapa tuh. Bagaimana?" tambah Eunra.

"Ya terserah kalian saja" ujar Donghae dan Jungshin berbarengan. Kalo Shinhye pasti mah dia setuju setuju saja. Akhirnya sudah di putuskan mengerjakan tugasnya dirumahku.

None pov#.

Hyuna sedang asik didapur menyiapkan makanan untuk teman-temannya nanti. Lalu terdengar bunyi bel rumah dibunyikan . Ting tong.. Hyuna bergegas membukakan pintu, dan ternyata yang datang Donghae. Hyuna sedikit terkejut, dia kira Eunra yang datang. Lalu Hyuna mempersilahkan Donghae masuk

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Donghae setelah duduk dan disuguhkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Hyuna .

"Belum datang tuh. Macet kali" jawab Hyuna sekenanya.

"Yasudah kita kerjakan saja dulu" lanjutnya kemudian. Tiba tiba ponsel Hyuna berdering pesan masuk . dari Eunra, Shinhye, dan Jungshin

Eunra: 'Na-a, _mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas bareng kalian. Tiba tiba penyakit _eomma_ ku kambuh, dan aku harus mengatarnya kerumah sakit. _Mianhae_'

Shinhye: 'Hyuna-a.. _Mianhae jeongmal_..aku harus menjemput _oppa_-ku yang tiba tiba pulang dari Sydney. _Mianhae_'

Jungshin: 'Hyuna, mian tiba tiba aku ada urusan mendadak! Aku tidak bisa datang. _Mianhae_'

Setelah membaca 3 pesan itu Hyuna mencibir kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya mengerjakan tugas bareng Donghae saja? Aishh yasudahlah ter-pak-sa.

"Hyuna, _waeyo_?" Tanya Donghae tiba tiba

"Ah. Jungshin Eunra dan Shinhye tidak bisa datang mengerjakan tugas ini. Jadi hanya kita berdua yang mengerjakan.. Aishh _jinjja_" jawab Hyuna. Donghae hanya mengangguk angguk, bagi dia tugas seperti dalam waktu10 menit juga sudah selesai dia kan bukan 'Manusia'. Saat mengerjakan tugas, Hyuna dan Donghae banyak bicara. 'Ternyata Donghae orangnya asik' batin Hyuna.

"Hmm.. Hyuna-a. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne tanyakan saja"

"Apa kamu, percaya kalo 'Vampire' itu ada"

Pertanyaan Donghae tadi membuat Hyuna sedikit terkejut

"Ah? _Mollaseo_.. Antara iya dan tidak. _Waeyo_?"

"Ah, tidak apa apa. Hmm apa beberapa hari terakhir ini kamu bermimpi aneh?"

"Hmm ya, sangat aneh. Dan lucunya lagi _namja_ yang ada dimimpiku itu seperti dirimu" ujar Hyuna tanpa sadar. Kali ini Donghae yang diam. Dia menimbang nimbang, haruskah dia buka jati diri yang sebenarnya? Dan bilang kalo mimpi itu adalah pertanda Hyuna takdirnya? Tapi apa Hyuna akan percaya? Ini sedikit konyol memang. Tapi apa salahnya, mencoba?

"Hyuna.. ini sedikit tidak masuk akal mungkin bagimu. Jujur sebenarnya aku adalah 'Vampire' dan mimpimu itu menanda kamulah takdirku"

Hyuna terkejut setengah hidup mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa analisis Eunra tidak salah? Dia memang melihat ada yang berbeda dengan donghae, kulitnya yang sedikit pucat..

"Takdir? Vampire? jangan bercanda!"

"_Jeongmal_. Aku tidak bercanda Hyuna-a, aku memang seorang Vampire. Dan salah satu saudaraku sudah melihatmu, tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakkan lagi.."

Hyuna melihat tatapan donghae, memang tidak ada kebohongan dimatanya, tapi anehnya kenapa dia memercayainya? Oke mungkin hyuna mulai tidak waras.

"Tanyakan saja. Tapi jelaskan padaku maksud takdir itu!?"

"Oke, nanti aku akan jelaskan. Apa kamu mempunyai kerabat, ung.. kaum Were Wolf?"

Lagi lagi pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyuna terkejut, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Ah? Hahah.. Aku manusia biasa Donghae-a keluargaku juga manusia biasa.. lagi pula mana mungkin di zaman seperti ini masih ada yang namanya Were Wolf? Emangnya ini film The Twilight Saga eoh? _Waeyo_ kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Donghae menjeleaskan semuanya kepada Hyuna, secara rinci dan jelas. Dan anehnya Hyuna bisa langsung percaya, padahal awalnya dia hanya menganggap itu hanya mitos. Tapi, kalau Donghae 'Vampire' berarti dia meminum darah manusia!? _Aigoo_ kenapa Hyuna baru berpikir kesana sekarang?

"Na-a kan tadi aku sudah bilang. Keluarga kami tidak meminum darah manusia, kami hanya meminum darah hewan. Kami hanya menghisap darah 'Takdir' kami. Itu juga hanyauntuk menjadikannya sama seperti kami" ujar Donghae seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hyuna.

Hyuna pov

Aneh, ya ini sangat Donghae bilang kalau dia 'Vampire' dan aku adalah 'Takdirnya' aku sudah tidak bermimpi aneh lagi. Dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukai _namja_ itu.. bayangkan! Bahkan kami saling mengenal tidak sampai satu bulan, tapi kenapa aku.. Aishh tapi sekarang aku malah bermimpi temtang Minhyuk _oppa_, dan dalam mimpi itu dia bersikeras melarang hubungan ku dengan Donghae. Entah apa alasannya, Tok..tok..tok.. suara ketukan pintu membuatku harus beranjak dari pikiran bingungku ini. Aku segera membukakan pintu, dan bingo! Panjang umur baru saja aku omongin Minhyuk _oppa_ datang. Karna dia sudah menganggapku rumahku ini seperti rumahnya, Minhyuk _oppa_ langsung masuk saja dan berjalan ke dapur, aku mengekor dibelakangya. Dan hey, kenapa Minhyuk _oppa_ sedikit berbeda.

"_Oppa_! Kamu masuk tidak salam, masuk main nyelonong aja. Kaya anggap aku tidak ada" ujarku setelah dia duduk di sofa.

"Hehe mian. Habisnya _oppa_ haus sih. Sebenernya _oppa_ kesini ingin membicarakan hal yang serius denganmu. Kamu ingetkan _oppa_ pernah janji kerumahmu 3 hari lalu. Tapi malah ngaret jadi sekarang"

"Ohya? Bahkan aku lupa kalau Minhyuk _oppa_ mau kesini, mau bicara apa _oppa_? Tumben banget, dan juga _oppa_ sedikit berbeda"

"Oke _oppa_ _to the point_ saja ya. Kamu sedang dekat dengan _namja_ yang bernama Donghae?"

"Ah? Iyaa.. _oppa _tau darimana?"

"Dari temanku, yang sengaja _oppa_ suruh untuk mengawasimu. Jauhi dia Na-a! _oppa_ tidak setuju kamu bersama dia!"

Loh? Kenapa ini sama seperti yang ada dimimpiku..

"_Wae oppa_?! Kami hanya berteman!"

"Hyuna-a.. _oppa_ sudah tau siapa Donghae, dan kamu jangan bilang hanya teman! _Oppa_ tau kamu akan menjadi seperti dia kalo kamu masih bersamanya! Itu tidak boleh Hyuna!"

"_Waeyo oppa_?_ Waeyo_?! Apa alasannya?!" aku mulai meninggikan suaraku, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menjauh dari Donghae. Minhyuk _oppa_ diam sesaat, lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Karna kamu dan dia berbeda Hyuna.."

"Berbeda apa?! Apa karna aku manusia dan dia vampire?!" potongku. Minhyuk _oppa_ menggeleng.

"Karna, kita adalah musuh. Sebenarnya _oppa_ adalah Were Wolf. Dan kami para Were Wolf sangat membenci kaum vampire Hyuna" Hyuna hampir terjungkal dari kursi yang dia duduki. Jadi maksud mimpi .. dan pertanyaan donghae.. adalah..

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kang Hyuna ( nabilahrachmah)

Title : My Destny, Problem (chap-3 END)

Cast : -Lee Donghae

-Kang Hyuna

-Kang Minhyuk

-Lee Eunra

-Park Shinhye

-Other CNBLUE and SJ member's

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Fantasy, Problem, Romance

Note : aku ucapin maksih makasih banget untuk yang udah mau baca ff genre fantasy pertamaku ini. maaf banget kalau ceritanya itu ga jelas,ngebingungin atau ngebosenin. Baru pertama buat fanfict bergenre fantasy, kritik dan saran pembaca sangat sangat aku butuhkan. Udah maap panjang banget cuap cuapnya.. selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka! ^^

"Ja..ja..jadi _oppa_ _Were Wolf_? Aish! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin ada _Were Wolf_ di zaman seperti ini? Ahh aku rasa, aku mulai tidak waras" ujarku

"Kenapa, kamu tidak percaya? Oke akan _oppa_ buktikan!" Minhyuk _oppa_ mulai melepaskan pakaian atasnya

"Aissh! _Oppa_ pakai bajumu!" teriakku sambil menutup mata. Aku merasa ada bulu bulu yang menyrntuh tubuhku, jadi aku beranikan diri untuk membuka mataku mungkin _oppa_ sudah memakai baju. Tapi ternyata yang aku lihat.. _Omo_! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kenapa ada srigala besar didepanku sekarang? Omo omo, kepalaku rasanya berputar putar dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Donghae pov#

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_! Gawat!" Ryeowook berteriak sambil berlari kekamarku. Dia juga memanggil _hyung_ yang lainnya.

"_Waeyo_ Wookie-a? kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu" tanyaku

"Hyuna _hyung_.. Hyuna" jawab Wookie terbata, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada takdirku itu. Eh ?

"Hyuna?! Hyuna kenapa Wokie-a? _Ppali_ beritau aku!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ryeowook, Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tenanglah Donghae! Apa yang terjadi Wookie-a? apa yang kau lihat" kali ini suara Leeteuk _hyung _terdengar lebih tenang namun tersirat perasaan cemas didalamnya. Ryeowook bilang, kalau dia melihat Hyuna didatangi _Were Wolf_ dan sekarang dia sedang pingsan. Setelah mendengar itu aku langsung pergi dari rumah, aku tidak peduli teriakan Leeteuk _hyung _yang melarangku untuk pergi. Yang aku fikirkan sekarang bagaimana keadaan Hyuna, jadi apa yang Ryeowook katakan waktu itu akan terjadi?

None pov#

"Eunghh.. apa yang terjadi padaku?" Hyuna mulai sadar dari pingsannya, disampingnya ada Minhyuk yang sudah kembali ke wujud 'Normal'.

"Kamu sudah sadar Na-a? Ini minum dulu" ujar Minhyuk, lalu memberikan segelas air putih kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi _oppa_? Kenapa aku ada disini" Tanya Hyuna sepertinya dia lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi . Belum sempat Minhyuk berbicara tiba-tiba dia mencium 'Bau _Vampire_'. Dan ternyata Donghae sudah ada tepat diambang pintu kamar hyuna, dengan kecepatan 'Vampire' dia sudah berada disamping ranjang Hyuna.

Donghae pov#

"Hyuna-a? _Waeyo_ apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyaku cemas aku tidak peduli hadirnya Minhyuk disana.

"Ya! Menjauh dari adikku pembunuh!" teriak Minhyuk kasar. Dia tidak tahan dengan bau vampire yang menguar dari tubuhku . Hyuna sangat terkejut dengan ucapan _oppanya_. _Aniyo_ Minhyuk bukan _oppanya,_ melainkan sepupunya.

"Aku bukan pembunuh! Aku tau aku ini vampire. Tapi keluargaku tidak pernah meminum darah manusia!" balasku tak kalah kasar. Hyuna yang baru sadar dari pingsannya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dua makhluk didepannya ini .Aahh sekarang dia ingat, dia pingsan karna melihat wujud asli dari Minhyuk. Dan sekarang kesadarannya sudah pulih seutuhnya. Hyuna juga baru sadar kalau dari tadi Minhyuk dan Donghae bertengkar, _aniyo_ berkelahi, ahh tidak juga. Yah pokoknya begitu susah menjelaskannya.

"Ya! _Oppa_! Donghae-a hentikan! Tidak cukupkah kalian membuatku kaget? Shock? Bingung? Dan merasa seperti orang gila?! Hentikan _oppa_! Donghae!" teriak Hyuna. Dan sukses membuat kami berdua diam. Keadaanpun menjadi hening. Dan akhirnya Hyuna angkat suara.

"_Oppa,_ aku tau kamu membenci kaum 'Vampir' tapi tidakkah oppa lihat kalau donghae bukan 'Vampire' pembunuh seperti yang _oppa_ katakan.."  
"Tapi, semua _vampire_ itu sama! Mereka haus darah! Hanya meminuh darah manusia lalu membuang jasad manusia itu ke sungai. Sampai akhirnya kami yang menemukannya, dan mengharuskan kami mecari dan membunuh 'Pembunuh berdarah dingin' itu!" ujar Minhyuk sambil memberikan tatapan sinis kearah ku.  
"Ya! Minhyuk-_ssi_ bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau Keluargaku tidak pernah meminum darah manusia! Kecuali manusia itu adalah pasangan kami!" kali ini aku membela diri.  
"Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan Donghae-_ssi_. Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi. Hyuna _oppa_ rasa _oppa _pamit. _Oppa_ ingin menemui teman-teman _oppa_. Jaga dirimu dari 'Vampire yang ada didekatmu itu" kata Minhyuk lagi, dan memberikan tatapan Jijik-sinis-tidak-suka sekaligus kepadaku lalu meninggalkan aku dan Hyuna.

Hyuna pov#

_Aigoo.. __E__othokke_? Kepalaku rasanya benar-benar ingin pecah! Kalian tau kan kejadian beberapa hari lalu? Ya, saat Minhyuk _oppa_ menampakan wujud 'Lainnya' kepadaku, dan dia sangat menentang kedekatanku dengan Donghae, tapi sialnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu. Aishh _E__othokke_? _Appa eomma_,_ jebal_ bantu aku! aku nyakin aku tidak mempunyai darah keturunan Were Wolf. Aku dan Minhyuk _oppa_ hanya sepupu! Ingat sepupu belum tentu sedarah bukan? _A__igo__o_ aku menjadi sangat bingung sekarang. Sejak hari itu Minhyuk _oppa_ menghilang, begitu juga Jungshin teman satu kelasku. Apa teman yang _Oppa_ maksud.. Jungshin? Aishh _mollaseo_!

"Hyuna-a _waeyo_?" tiba tiba suara Donghae mengagetkanku.

"Ya! Aku tau kau ini vampire. Tapi bisakah kamu masuk lewat pintu? Tidak usah lewat jendela"

"Ah, lebih cepat seperti ini. Oh ya kedatanganku kesini ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan keluargaku?"

"Untuk apa? Kita saja belum berpacaran.."

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja! Kajja"

Entah kenapa aku mau saja diseret manusia eh _aniyo_ vampire didepanku ini. Dan aneh sekali, setelah menatap matanya pikiranku tidak sekacau tadi. Apa dia mempunyai kemampuan semacam _healing_? Aku sering membaca novel fiksi yang berkaitan tentang vampire katanya setiap vampire pasti mempunyai spesialis yang berbeda-beda. Ahh _mollaseo_. Tidak sampai setengah jam mobil Donghae sudah terpakir dihalaman rumahnya.. yang lumayan, besar dan .. nyaman sepertinya. Rumah dari kaca transparan, dan cukup jauh dari pemukiman warga. Donghae menyuruhku untuk lebih dulu masuk ke ruang tengah, dia ada urusan sebentar katanya. Aku berjalan perlahan memperhatikan dekorasi ruangan ini, aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ juga sedang duduk di sofa, dan seperti aku mengenalnya. Eunra? Apa itu benar Eunra?! Eunra juga..

"Ne, dugaanmu tepat Hyuna. Eunra temanmu adalah pasangannya Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk" tiba-tiba namja jangkung, tampan sekaligus cantik menghampiriku. Aku tertegun kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Tidak usah bingung Hyuna, itu adalah spesialisku. Heechul _imnida_, aku _hyungnya_ Donghae. Wah kamu juga mempunyai _dimple_ sepertiku _neomu kyeopta_" ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk _dimple_ dipipiku.

"Oh heheh _ne_, _gomawo_. Hyuna _imnida_" balasku. Aku berlari keruang tengah dan segera duduk. Seakan sadar dengan kehadiranku, Eunra menoleh. Eunra tidak terkejut ataupun bingung sepertiku tadi. Dia malah menyapa ku riang.

"Hey Na-a!"

"Ra-a kamu ..?

"_N__ee_, aku yeojachingunya Eunhyuk _oppa_. Pertamanya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang kamu rasakan, karena itu aku sedikit terkejut ketika kamu cerita tentang mimpi mimpi itu"

"Jadi itu sebabnya waktu itu kamu menyimpulkan mimpi-mimpi berkaitan dengan vampire? Aish _jinjjayo_! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadaku eoh?!"

"_Ne_, ahahahh.. _mianhae_ aku taku nanti kamu menyangka aku sedang berkhayal karna terlalu banyak banyak baca novel-novel fantasy" aku manggut-manggut, tapi tetap saja aku kesal karena dia menyembunyikan rahasia ini kepadaku. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae dan keluarganya sudah berkumpul diruang dimana aku dan Eunra duduk. Aku melirik Eunra yang sepertinya biasa saja dia malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku aish.

"Itu Eunhyuk _oppa_." Bisik Eunra dan menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang senang sekali memamerkan _gummy smilenya__._

None pov#

"Oh jadi ini _yeojachingumu_ _Hyung_? _Neomu kyeopta_" ujar Ryeowook memuji Hyuna. Hyuna yang mendengar pujian itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan tersipu malu.

"Go-gomawo atas pujianmu _oppa_. Tapi aku bukan _yeojachingunya_ Donghae"

"Memang . Tapi sekarang kamu sudah menjadi _yeojachinguku_ Hyuna, karena kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama dan tidak akan bisa dipisahkan walaupun salah satu diantara kita yang menginginkannya" potong Donghae cepat dan membuat seisi rumah menatap kearahnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Kang Hyuna" Hyuna berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari donghae,tetapi terlambat Donghae sudah lebih dulu mengunci tatapannya. Dengan malu malu hyuna menjawab

"_N__a..do" _diiringi dengan tepuk tangan semua penghuni rumah itu

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Minhyuk _oppa_?" pertanyaan Hyuna membuat tepukan tangan itu berhenti. Mereka semua saling pandang mencoba mencari solusi yang terbaik. Tapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook melihat sesuatu.

"_H__yung_! Gawat! Minhyuk dan beberapa rekannya sedang menuju kemari. Aku bisa merasakan kalau, Minhyuk sangat marah"

"Aish. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, kita hadapi mereka tapi usahakan jangan sampai terjadi perkelahian! Dari pihak kita ataupun mereka. Tujuan kita dan mereka sama membunuh 'Vampire' yang bukan seperti kita eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk

"NE!" jawab semuanya kompak. Tidak lupa mereka tetap melindung pasangan masing-masing yang ada dikediamnya saat ini. Hyuna bersama Donghae, dan Eunra bersama Hyukjae.

"_O__ppa_.. _eottoke_? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti _oppa_, dan juga Minhyuk _oppa_.. apalagi kalau sampai keluarga _oppa_ juga terlibat karena aku, apalagi Eunra juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya denga masalah ini" ucap Hyuna frustasi.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin kita bisa menghadapi ini Na-a. Hyukjae lebih baik Eunra dan kamu tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini" Donghae berusaha menenangkan Hyuna

"_SHIREO_! Aku sudah menganggap Hyuna seperti saudaraku sendiri! Masalahnya adalah masalahku juga. Aku tidak mau berdiam diri sementara saudaraku menanggung beban sendiri!"

"Tapi Eunra…"

"_A__ni__y__o_ Hyuna-a! Aku tidak peduli. Pokonya aku ikut andil dalam masalah ini!" akhirnya Hyuna mengangguk pasrah. Dia tidak bisa mengelak kalo sifat keras kepala sahabatnya itu sudah keluar. Terdengar suara aungan srigala yang Hyuna yakini itu suara _oppanya_. Donghae Hyuna dan yang lain sudah bersiap didepan kediaman Donghae, Hyuna sengaja mengambil posisi didepan. Berharap supaya _oppanya_ tidak melukai keluarga Donghae. Hyuna sudah bisa melihat dari kejauhan beberapa ekor srigala semakin dekat, dan sekarang sudah tepat berada didepan matanya.

"_Oppa! Jebal,keumanhae_. Jangan sakiti mereka _oppa_, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Donghae dan keluargannya bukanlah vampire yang oppa pikirkan? Mereka tidak meminum darah manusia _opp__a_!" Teriak Hyuna dengan keras.

"Tapi dia sama saja! Cepat atau lambat kamu juga akan menjadi seperti dia kan? _Oppa_ tidak mau!" balas Minhyuk tak kalah keras. Minhyuk yang sepertinya sudah habis kesabaran langsung menyerang Donghae secara brutal. Salah satu srigala disana mengaung seperti menahan Minhyuk untuk tidak menyerang Donghae, tapi Minhyuk tidak menghiraukannya. Hyuna tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menghalangi Minhyuk yang menyerang Donghae secara brutal, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Hyukjae.

"_O__ppa_ Lepaskan aku! Minhyuk _oppa! Jebal keumanhae_!" Hyuna meronta dari cengkraman Hyukjae. Dan yang membuat Hyuna bingung, kenapa Leeteuk dan yang lain tidak menolong donghae? Kenapa mereka semua hanya melihat? Apa tidak ada yang ingin membantunya? Saat keadaan semakin parah..

"_SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! SARANGHANEUN __URI__HYUNA… SAEINGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAA_!" Eunra tiba tiba sudah memegang kue, entah dari mana dapatnya, dan juga pertempuran tadipun seperti tidak ada. Tidak ada luka sama sekali ditubuh Donghae maupun Minhyuk, Hyuna semakin bingung.

"_YA_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Surprise! Heheh, kamu tidak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa? Kami sekarang hanya bercanda, kami hanya mengerjaimu _uri_ Hyunaaa.." ujar Heechul yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat disamping Hyuna.

"Jadi.. jadi.. ini?"

"Iya. Ini kami tidak serius kok, Oppa sudah merestui hubungan kalian. Leeteuk adalah sahabat dekat Yonghwa hyung dulu, dan memang sudah di takdirkan salah satu dari keluarga kita akan menjadi pasangan salah satu keluarganya. Dan ternyata itu kamu" jelas Minhyuk panjang lebar.

"Jadi? Ini semua bercanda? Ini tidak serius? Aish ! _J__injja_! Bercanda kalian tidak lucu tau! Dan kamu Eunra? Kamu juga komplotan sama mereka?" Hyuna menunjuk hidung Eunra, dan dibalas dengan cengiran dari sipemilik nama. Hyuna mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan..

CHU~

Donghae mengecup bibirnya sekilas, Hyuna sedikit merona terkejut dengan ciuman tiba tiba itu. Tetapi karna Hyuna masih kesal dengan ulah Donghae, Hyuna menendang perut Donghae dengan power yang cukup keras,, karena mampu membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan.

"_YA_! Hyuna-a, _appo_!"

"Lagian siapa suruh bercandanya tidak lucu. Dan juga Minhyuk _oppa_.." Hyuna melirik Minhyuk dan .. BUAGGHH Hyuna melakukan hal yang sama kepada Minhyuk.

"Hyuna, _appo_!" ringis Minhyuk yang membuat gelak tawa semua penghuni yang ada dikediaman itu.

3 month later

Sudah tiga bulan hyuna resmi menjadi pasangannya Donghae. Hanya satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan agar Hyuna sepenuhnya menjadi pasangan hidup Donghae, mengubahnya menjadi sepertin diriya. Donghae ingin menutarkan permintaannya ini kepada _yeojachingunya_ itu, namun dia masih ragu. Karena Eunra, pasangannya Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu 'Bertransformasi' menjadi sepertinya mengalami waktu yang cukup sulit. Butuh waktu seminggu untuk menunggu Eunra sadar dari transformasinya. Atau bahkan bisa lebih, tergantung bagaimana reaksi tubuh si penerima racun itu.

"_Oppa, waeyo_? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melamun?" tiba-tiba Hyuna memecahkan lamunannya

"Ah_,ne_? _O__ppa_ tidak melamunkan apapun kok" ujarnya bohong.

"_Oppa_ bohong. Aku tau _oppa_ sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hmm tentang transformasiku mungkin?" Tanya hyuna tepat sasaran.

"Ha? _Ne?_, bagaimana kamu bisa menebaknya dengan mudah ?"

"Oh betulkan. Yah aku hanya menebak saja, karna kan Eunra sudah menjadi seperti kalian.. Oppa, aku .. aku siap kok kalau _oppa_ mau mengubahku sekarang" ujar Hyuna sambil tersenyum. Tapi sebenarnya ada rasa takut juga, namun disisi lain dia juga ingin menyusul Eunra. Donghae terkejut dengan ucapan _yeojachingunya_ itu, lalu dia membalik tubuh Hyuna menatap matanya dalam, memang tidak ada kebohongan disana. Lagi-lagi Donghae menatap Hyuna dengan artian 'Apa kamu nyakin?' Hyuna yang mengerti dengan tatapan donghae, Hyuna mengangguk. Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyuna menuju kamarnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh Hyuna diatas ranjang.

"Apa.. kau benar-benar yakin?" Donghae memastikan lagi

"_Ne oppa_. Lakukanlah" Donghae mulai mengeluarkan taringnya, lalu dengan cekatan dia mencari urat nadi dileher Hyuna dan menancapkan taringnya. Hyuna meringis, meremas kemeja donghae. Hyuna merasa panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Akh.. apa ini yang dirasakan Eunra saat itu? Appo.. Jeongmal appo"

3 days..

Ini sudah hari 3, dan Hyuna belum sadar dari masa 'Transformasi'nya dan itu membuat Donghae benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan _yeojachingunya_ itu.

"Ya! Donghae-a tenanglah, aku yakin Hyuna bisa melewati masa transformasinya ini" ujar Eunhyuk menenang kan _dongasengnya_.

"_Ne oppa_, Hyuna itu _yeoja_ kuat. Dia lebih kuat dariku, bersabarlah." Tambah Eunra. Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar support dari saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Hyung! Lihatlah kelopak mata Hyuna mulai bergerak!" teriak Ryewook. Donghae langsung menghampiri _yeojachingunya_ itu, Hyuna mulai membuka matanya perlahan, silau itu yang pertama dirasanya. Dia merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Dia yakin pasti ini tangannya Donghae.

"_Oppa_.."

_"__Ne chagi-a oppa_ disini" Donghae memeluk _yeojachingunya_ itu.

"Ini aku? Aku.. aku sudah bukan manusia lagi?" Pertanyaan Hyuna membuat Donghae tersenyum, dia menarik tubuh Hyuna membalik tubuhnya menghadap cermin. Hyuna sedikit terkejut dengan pantulan _yeoja_ yang ada didalam cermin itu.

"_Oppa_.. ini aku? benar ini aku?" Donghae mengangguk mantap. Dia menggandeng tangan Hyuna keluar kamar, Hyuna tersenyum memandang keluarganya yang baru.

"Welcome to new your live _uri_ Hyuna" ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Hyuna membalas senyuman leeteuk. _Yeppeo, neomu yeppeo_.

CHU~

Ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir hyuna.

"Kamu pasti 'lapar' hm? _Kajja _aku akan mengajarkanmu cara berburu.."

_mulai sekarang dan selamanya aku akan hidup seperti ini.__Dan__bahagia bersama orang__-orang__yang aku sayang, Gomawo – Hyuna_

FIN~~

Endingny maksa? banget?-,- wkwk, makasih ya udah baca! jangan lupa RCL! gomawo /bow/


End file.
